1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical lens for capturing and recording images, and more particularly to an imaging lens that may alleviate affect of stray light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional imaging lens includes a lens barrel 11, lens components 121-124 disposed in the lens barrel 11 along an optical axis (I), and two light shielding components 125, 126 disposed between the lens components 121, 122, and between the lens components 123, 124, respectively. The light shielding components 125, 126 are disposed to block stray light for preventing degradation of image quality. However, the conventional light shielding components 125, 126 do not effectively block stray light at large incident angles. In FIG. 1, stray light 110 still can arrive at an imaging surface 127 of the imaging lens after reflection and refraction among the lens components 121˜124 in the lens barrel 11, resulting in adverse effect on image quality. Therefore, it is required to provide an imaging lens that may effectively block most of stray light for promoting image quality.
Referring to FIG. 2, an imaging lens disclosed in Taiwanese patent application publication no. 201116876 is shown to include light shielding components 131, 132. The light shielding component 131 disposed between a first lens component 141 and a second lens component 144. A first non-optical surface 143 extends outwardly and slantingly from a periphery of a curved image-side surface 142 of a first lens component 141. A second non-optical surface 146 is outwardly extended from a periphery of a curved object-side surface 145 of a second lens component 144 to form two supporting portions 147, 148 to position the light shielding component 131, such that the light shielding component 131 is slantingly disposed along the first non-optical surface 143 of the first lens component 141 for blocking stray light at non-optical surfaces of the first and second lens components 141, 144 and enhancing image quality. However, in this publication, the light shielding component 131 is firmly positioned only when the opposite non-optical surface configurations of the adjacent lens components are made to cooperate with each other. For example, in FIG. 2, if the inclined image-side non-optical surface 143 of the first lens component 141 is too narrow, a surface area of the object-side non-optical surface 146 of the second lens component 144 for supporting portion design may be too small for two or more supporting portions to be configured thereon. In this case, since it is not sufficient to use only one supporting portion to support the light shielding component 131 that is slantingly disposed, the light shielding component 131 is not firmly positioned between the first and second lens components 141 and 144. In addition, due to the small thickness of the light shielding component 131, when the light shielding component 131 is positioned between a non-planar surface (e.g., the non-optical surface 146 as shown in FIG. 2) and a planar surface (e.g., the non-optical surface 143 as shown in FIG. 2), the light shielding component 131 may be easily deformed, resulting in adverse effects on assembly precision, light shielding, and image quality.